Goby Pan 1
Goby Pan 1 is Jaén Producción's fifteenth spoof. Cast *Goby (Bubble Guppies) as Peter Pan *Iris (Pokemon) as Wendy Darling *Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) as John Darling *Dipsy (Teletubbies) as Michael Darling *Madge (Thomas and Friends) as Tinker Bell *Darth Vader (Star Wars) as Captain Hook *Smitty (Dumbo) as Mr. Smee *The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Nibbles (Tom and Jerry), Donald, Douglas (Thomas and Friends), Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) as The Lost Boys *Izzy (from Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as Tiger Lily *Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) as The Indian Chief *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Nana *Linda Fletcher as Mary Darling *Lawrence Fletcher as George Darling *Stormtroopers (Star Wars) as The Pirates *The Ringmaster (Dumbo) as Singing Pirate with Accordion *Dexter (Hippopotamus) (Dexter's Laboratory) as The Hippopotamus *Mr. Jumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, and Dumbo as The Ape Family *Rhino (African Diary) as The Rhinoceros *Kuzco (Elephant) as The Bear *Zazu as The Surprise Animal *Various Cartoon Network, Walt Disney, and Nickelodeon Characters as The Indians *Equestria Girls as The Mermaids *Digit (An American Tail) as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle *Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Indian Squaw *Richard Watterson and Nicole Watterson as Brave and Squaw *Gumball, Anais, and Darwin's Grandma as Brave's Mother In-Law Gallery Goby as Henry the green tender engine.jpg|Goby as Peter Pan IrisBW.png|Iris as Wendy Darling Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as John Darling Dipsy.jpg|Dipsy as John Darling Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Tinkerbell Mr Darth Vader Rock by DarsamNorogh zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Captain Hook Smitty (Dumbo).jpg|Smitty as Mr. Smee The Backson.jpg|The Backson as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Nibbles.jpg|Nibbles, Donald and Douglas.png|Donald, Douglas, The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles as The Lost Boys Izzy in Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg|Izzy as Tiger Lily Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as The Indian Chief Duchess in House of Mouse.jpg|Duchess as Nana Linda (Phineas & Ferb).png|Linda Fletcher as Mary Darling 1000px-LawrenceRubbingHands.png|Lawrence Fletcher as George Darling Stormtroopers.png|Stormtroopers as The Pirates Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Singing Pirate with Accordion Screenshot 2016-09-30 09.00.40.png|Dexter (Hippopotamus) as The Hippopotamus Mrs._Jumbo_the_Elephant_With_Her_Calf.png|Mr. Jumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, Dumbo-HQ.jpg|and Dumbo as The Ape Family No39514.jpg|Rhino as The Rhinoceros Kuzco (Elephant).jpg|Kuzco (Elephant) as The Bear Zazu by twixie09-d5x6803.png|Zazu as The Surprise Animal Cartoon Network 3.png|Various Cartoon Network, Disneyland Parade.jpg|Walt Disney, nickelodeon-characters-maxi-poster-1.133.jpg|and Nickelodeon Characters as The Indians KrUYabeiAeU-730x410.jpg|Equestria Girls as The Mermaids Digit.PNG|Digit as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Indian Squaw Richard and nicole love.png|Richard Watterson and Nicole Watterson as Brave and Squaw Season_2_Jojo.png|Gumball, Anais, and Darwin's Grandma as Brave's Mother In-Law (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Jaén Producción Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs